


A Change of Priorities

by FangirlKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, Draco and Harry are friends, Durmstrang, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, Harry Potter who’s he, Harry has had enough, Musical Instruments, Triwizard Tournament, arial arobics, hogwarts isn’t safe, identity denial, though it isn’t a large plot point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlKing/pseuds/FangirlKing
Summary: Harry doesn’t think Hogwarts is a very safe place to learn. But he loves magic so much. And he can’t go back to the Dursley’s. Not after they locked him up and starved him.But the only one that would tell him the truth is Malfoy. And he doesn’t necessarily have the same views of good and bad.But to get away and finally be safe, maybe it’s worth it anyway.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Viktor Krum & Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	1. Unexpected Alliance

“What do you want Potter?” Draco Malfoy demanded. “Believe it or not I do have a life outside of you. I can’t believe I even came.”

“I need your help Malfoy.” Harry admitted. Malfoy’s demeanor changed instantly to confusion and a little bit of hope.

“What kind of help?” 

“This school isn’t safe, at least not for me. It’s supposed to be one of the safest places in the world. But I’m constantly getting hurt here, and attacked. I thought it was the closest thing I had to a home, but I can’t go through this again.” Harry said.

“Okay, where do I come in to that?” Malfoy was even more confused.

“I can’t come here. But magic is my home, I can’t leave it behind. Are there any other magic schools?” Harry asked in a slightly desperate tone.

Malfoy blinked. “Well I mean, sure. Magic exists all across the world. There are schools all over. Hogwarts is just the most popular in the United Kingdom, England. But why can’t you just ask Weasley?”

“Ron would never tell me. He would only be able to accept me coming here because Hogwarts is the best there is.” Harry answered. “I need someone who would be honest with me, and I figured you were most likely to want me out of here.”

“Hogwarts is seen as one of the best…” Malfoy bit his lip. “But there are a few schools that are also in that category in other places in the world. Asia has a few, Russia, France, and even the United States. Though I wouldn’t suggest that one, muggles are too much a part of the process. But I guess that wouldn’t be a problem with you.”

“No.” Harry rushed. “I want magic, I want to be in the magic world, not with muggles.”

“Okay. Where do you want to go? I can tell you a school that’s there and tell you how to get the correct paperwork and stuff to be allowed in. Are you sure the muggles you live with are okay with this? They could have to move.” Draco said.

“That’s another thing. I have to get away from my relatives, and Hogwarts doesn’t let students stay over summer break so I’ll have to find a place to stay until I figure all this out. Is there a hotel or an Inn or something?” Harry questioned. “Also is it possible to transfer without guardians or relatives? Or to register to not have that be important with the government? I think I heard something about that in the muggle world.”

“Why can’t you go back to your… relatives?” Draco asked.

“Now that they know I can’t do magic at home, I think they might kill me. And even if they don’t, I can’t go through it anymore. I’m running away, so just... can you please help me.” Harry pleaded.

Draco gulped and grabbed Harry pulling him closer. He looked Harry directly in the eyes. “Potter… Harry, I need you to be completely honest with me. I need complete honesty even if you’re afraid or have been told not to. Even if you think you deserve it. Have your relatives ever hurt you?”

“Yes, whatever. It’s not important. Figuring this out is important to me, okay?” Harry shook his head.

“It is important, okay. We will get back to that, but I need you to answer me about this first.” Draco pressed. Harry sighed and nodded. “How did they hurt you? Did they hit you? Did they yell and make you feel horrible about yourself? Did they punish you for small mistakes?”

“Yeah, all of the above. They hate me. They hate magic and wanted to stomp it out of me or something. Sometimes they would lock me in a cupboard for days without food. I’ve broken bones, when I was little I thought my name was freak or boy. They would make me do chores around the house that would take all day and blame every little thing on me. I started cooking their meals when I was six, and that’s too young to do something that dangerous, I have the burns to prove it. I know that’s not normal but that’s all I’ve ever known. That’s why I want to get away, are you satisfied?” Harry ranted.

Draco looked at him in horror for a minute then his features changed, he straightened his back and his face became determined. “In the summer you can stay with me and my family. We will help you. My family may have different views than you but my parents would never harm a child. We can find a new school and a safe place for you to live. And we will get you emancipated, that’s when you legally don’t need a guardian. In the magic world… abuse like that is more than just not okay. It’s forbidden, it’s shunned, it’s worse than murder. I will help you.”

Harry started crying softly, not making a sound but tears streaming down his face. “You will?”

“Yes, I will save you, Harry Potter.”


	2. The Plan Begins

“Your dad approved?” Harry smiled, as he sat in Draco’s dorm hiding from his friends as they planned his escape. The other Slytherin’s had given him the stink eye the first time he had entered, but Draco must have talked to them because they didn’t bother him now. They wouldn’t pretend to like him but they’d keep their distance.

“It didn’t take much convincing. You said it was okay if I talk about the abuse?” Draco checked.

“I don’t care.” Harry shook his head. “Do you really think Dumbledore has been meddling in my life?”

“He takes more interest in you than any other student, I think that’s the most likely scenario. He certainly wouldn’t allow you to leave without a fight.” Draco nodded.

“And you think this Durmstrang school is my safest bet?” Harry asked looking over the papers on the bed with a frown.

“They are the least likely to announce to the world that you are there, and to treat you like any other student once you're there.” Draco said.

“Because it is full of old families like yours that don’t care.” Harry accused.

“You need anonymity, or the English ministry will try to force you back, dumbledore will too. Durmstang will do that. Besides, your family is just as old as any of them. And sure they don’t accept muggleborns, but that’s because they are more culturally rich then we are and muggle-borns have a reputation for trying to interfere with that.” Draco argued.

“They teach the dark arts.” Harry said.

“The dark arts are magic too, and they teach defense just like we do. They’re not Death Eaters, Harry. If that’s what you’re worried about.” Draco rolled his eyes, he flopped down the rest of the way on the bed and used an arm to cover his eyes.

“What are Death Eaters?” Harry asked.

“You-know-who’s followers. Most of Europe wasn’t really involved in that stuff. That’s why they won’t see you any differently either. It’s full of the kind of people that will care that you were abused by your relatives but won’t baby you about it. They teach the dark arts because it’s a significant part of wizarding culture but they also teach politics and art. I genuinely think you would love it there, after I’ve gotten to know you a little better. I wouldn’t have thought so before.” Draco explained.

“Okay, I trust you.” Harry nodded.

“Also they do have housing for students during the summer if the students wish.” Draco added.

“That’s great, but I thought you said something about living in Bulgaria?” Harry frowned.

“Your family does have a property in Bulgaria and my father has some connection to the minister there that could help you subtly transition. I still believe that is where you should live, but it can be lonely living alone so I thought you should know what’s available to you.” Draco replied.

“Okay.” Harry nodded. “This is good. I can do this. I’m really doing this.” He laid back on the bed as well. “Thank you, Draco. You’re a really good friend to have.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, when you’re not trying to be a hero.” Draco smiled. Harry laughed.

“I should probably go, I’m supposed to be deciding my courses for next year with Ron. Can’t let them know until it’s too late to stop me, right?” Harry said.

“Right.” Draco agreed. “Just two more days then this is all over.”

Harry nodded and gave Draco a little half smile before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s so short.  
> Hope you like it!


	3. Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his first new school mate.

Harry had needed to buy a whole new wardrobe before leaving for Durmstrang. He couldn’t be walking around in Dudleys old clothes anymore, then he needed a new trunk to fit it all and his new books that he needed for all his classes. But now here he was standing next to one of his new teachers staring at a cabin.

“This is where you and ten of your classmates will be staying during the school year. They have been informed of your arrival and will show you around and help you settle in. Here is your class schedule, classes start in a week's time. Feel free to come to me with any questions.” The teacher informed him. Harry nodded. “Also here is your translator necklace. Many students speak different languages this will allow you to understand them. And theirs allow them to understand you.”

“Thank you, professor.” Harry said as he put the necklace around his neck. 

Harry stepped forward onto the deck and knocked on the door. He heard the professor leave behind him. The door opened to a taller boy with curly brown hair and freckles, he smiled. “You must be Harry Potter. Welcome to Cabin 2, we’re excited to have you. I’m Ivan Andonov, come on in. I’ll show you where your room is so you can put that trunk away.”

Harry knew he was speaking Bulgarian, but he understood perfectly. Harry followed him inside. He instantly liked it, something about the common room just felt homely. Ivan lead him to a set of stairs. They only went one flight up. “The second floor is where all of our rooms are. Our surnames are on the door to stop any confusion. Yours is here, next to mine, third on the right.” They entered. “I know it’s not much but you can decorate it however you like and it gives you some privacy. Bookshelf for your books, drawers under the bed for clothes, desk for schoolwork, and a nightstand.”

“Everything I need. It’s great, thank you.” Harry smiled.

“Leave your stuff here and I can show you around.” Harry nodded. He set Hedwig's cage on the desk and his trunk on the floor beside the bed. Then he followed Ivan back out into the hall. Ivan took him back downstairs.

“This is the common room, where we typically hang out. The kitchen is on the right, exercise slash training room on the left. We have a lot of physically active classes so it’s good to keep in shape. Kitchen is where we eat and make food. Dinner is provided by the school but we have to make our own breakfast and lunch. We usually take turns on who cooks, do we need to teach you how to cook?” Ivan asked.

“No, my relatives taught me when I was really little. I can make all sorts of fun stuff.” Harry answered. “Where do we get the food from?”

“There’s a town food storage that all the cabins have access to, we take turns on who goes. The school provides it but wants to teach us the responsibility of feeding ourselves as well.” Ivan explained. “It’s the same with cleaning, we have to clean our own cabin but we can use spells to do so. Then the elf’s do a deep clean during the summer.”

“That makes sense.” Harry nodded.

“The washroom is downstairs, there’s a huge bath and showers and stalls for the toilets. It’s actually pretty nice.” Ivan showed him.

“Where’s everyone else?” Harry asked.

“Most are upstairs unpacking. Victor can’t come until the day before classes because of his quidditch career he started. And the twins, Nikolaj and Vasil, can’t get here until later in the week because of family.” Ivan answered. “We’ll be throwing you a small welcome party tonight and you can meet everyone.”

“Okay,” Harry smiled. ”I’ll go upstairs and unpack my stuff.”

“Oh, and the laundry room is under the stairs.” Ivan called after him.

Harry got his stuff unpacked pretty quickly. He only really had his clothes, books, and school stuff. He hadn’t needed anything else. He sat on the bed and he pulled out the class schedule that the professor had given him.

Monday  
8-9:20am, Defense Against the Dark Arts  
9:40-11am, Transfiguration  
12-1:20pm, Performing Arts  
1:40-3pm, Swordsmanship   
3:20-4:40pm, Ancient Ruins

Tuesday   
8-9:20am, Herbology  
9:40-11am, Charms  
12-1:20pm, Fine Art  
1:40-3pm, Dark Arts  
3:20-4:40pm, Dueling 

Wednesday  
8-9:20am, Potions  
9:40-11am, Politics   
12-1:20pm, Defense   
1:40-3pm, Transfiguration  
3:20-4:40pm, Performing Arts

Thursday  
8-9:20am, Swordsmanship  
9:40-11am, Care of Magical Creatures  
12-1:20pm, Herbology  
1:40-3pm, Charms  
3:20-4:40pm, Fine Arts

Friday  
8-9:20am, Dark Arts  
9:40-11am, Physical Activates   
12-1:20pm, Potions  
1:40-3pm, Healing  
3:20-4:40pm, Magical History

It was a pretty full schedule but Harry didn’t mind. He liked that there was a large variety of classes to learn from. He hadn’t chosen dueling or swordsmanship, but he had chosen healing, ancient ruins, and care of magical creatures. He had chosen to learn the violin for his performing arts class and also had a class where they were going to learn to draw, paint, and cool things like that. He was pretty sure he could handle the workload and it’s not like he had quidditch to worry about. He felt a little bad ditching his quidditch team but they would find another good seeker.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about learning the Dark Arts but it was too late now.

All in all Harry was very excited. Maybe his third year wouldn’t be as bad as his first two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t necessarily as plot centric but it should give you a small taste to what being at Durmstrang is going to look like.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is going to take place at Durmstrang so I am going to be putting in some original characters in order to make the story flow. I hope you like it.
> 
> Also I’m not adding any relationships because Harry’s only 13-14 in this so far. 
> 
> But feel free to let me know If you have a ship you would like me to do and I’ll consider it for later on.


End file.
